1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus to form an image onto an image carrier and transfer the image onto a paper, wherein the image forming apparatus includes a paper humidifying section.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the image forming apparatus such as a copying machine, a printer machine, a facsimile machine and a multifunction machine, an image is formed onto the image carrier such as the photoreceptor or the like, the image is then transferred onto a paper through the image transferring section, and the transferred image is finally fixed by the fixing device. For this image forming apparatus, furthermore, the image can be formed onto either of the front and rear side of the paper. After the image has been transferred onto one side of the paper and then fixed there, the paper is reversed so that the image can be transferred onto the other side of the paper and then fixed there.
For the imaging forming apparatus, it is known to the prior art that the paper is humidified so that any curls that may occur on the paper after the paper has been fixed the toner can easily be corrected and so that any reduction that may occur in the image transferring efficiency of the paper can be compensated for (see the patent documents 1 and 2).
In the patent document 1, it is proposed that the image forming apparatus includes a humidifying section that supplies moisture onto the paper at any appropriate humidity that can be adjusted, and a resistance measuring section that measures the electrical resistance of the paper, wherein the image forming apparatus is capable of controlling the humidity of the humidifying section based on the results obtained by measuring the resistance at the resistance measuring section.
In the patent document 2, it is proposed that the image forming apparatus includes a humidifying section that adds water to the paper on which the image has been formed, a switching section that determines whether the humidifying section should be switched or not to the humidifying process for the above paper, and a control section that controls the switching actions of the switching section, wherein the control section determines whether the humidifying section should be operated to humidify the paper based on the information regarding the image, and controls the switching actions of the switching section based on the results obtained from the above determination.
The following is a related patent documents that are opened for public examination and are cited herein as appropriate:
Patent document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No, 2008-65025
Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-173356